Pink
by Little Miss GG
Summary: The Doctor helps Rose relax. The First of the 'Colours' series, the Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does not like MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

On her eighteenth birthday Rose had been presented with a long thin box by a group of her giggling girlfriends. When she finally opened the package 'alone and in private' later the next day (as instructed) she was presented with a bright pink, glittery vibrator. What had started as a joke among the girls soon became a loyal companion, even after she had met Mickey, he was nothing special in that department, and he never managed to make her feel quite the same way. So it wasn't surprising that Rose had even risked sneaking it onto the Tardis after their first return home and to her rising amusement the Tardis managed to provide a never ending supply of AA batteries whenever they were needed.

There had only ever been one 'incident' when the Doctor almost caught her. Not long after joining him on the Tardis and after a particularly frustrating meeting with Jack, Rose felt she was in dire need of what she had come to call 'stress relief'. She had always tried to stay aware of where the Doctor was on the ship when she locked herself away but on this particular occasion she had lost all control with a remarkably potent fantasy and began moaning away as she imagined the vibrator was attached to a certain man she had spent the last few days with...well, certain men.

"Rose?"

With a horrified yelp Rose's eyes shot open and she fumbled with the controls, suddenly aware of how hideously noisy the vibrations were. It was the Doctor, and by the sounds of it he was right outside her door. Hearing the scream and completely misinterpreting it, the Doctor burst into the room in full heroic stance. His entire face changed colour as he was greeted by (from all that he could see) a naked rose, modesty only just protected by her duvet which she hugged up against her chest. She was flushed and a light sweat covered her brow. She was also, not very impressed.

"Errr...sorry, sorry, just...you were calling my name, and then screamed and..." His considerably large ears had turned a deep crimson and he was horribly aware of how hot tight black jeans, a jumper and a leather jacket could be.

"Shower." she blurted. "I just got out of the shower, no need for the amateur heroics really..."

She paused, aware that the flimsy excuse wouldn't explain why she was moaning his name, but hoped that fact he had invaded her privacy when she was clearly naked would scare him enough to send him scurrying without further discussion.

"Right, yeah, obviously. Carry on!" he flicked on a stupid grin and marched out of her room shutting the door with an apologetic nod.

He fought the urge to ask the burning questions her story attracted. Like why, if she had just got out of the shower, there were no towels in the room and from what he had seen she was pretty much bone dry.

After he changed Rose found herself more attracted to the Doctor. She became increasingly despondent at his mood swings and mixed signals, just like the old body really, one minute holding hands and cuddling up in what she started to call the 'living room' deep within the Tardis and the next distant, aloof, almost angry. And so her ritual became more frequent. Go to interesting but inevitably dangerous planet - run for life - rescue/be rescued by Doctor - flirt hideously - hold hands/hug/have far too much physical contact - run and hide away in her room - lock door - fantasise with the vibrator until completely satiated or alternatively Doctor knocks at door and asks what the hell your up to. The plan worked fine. Until, after almost losing her in the 50's, the Doctor greeted her with a hug that forced all the air out her lungs and looked at her just like _that _and when she eventually got back to her room and opened the bottom draw of her bedside cabinet, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

He slammed the door behind him, threw himself at the chair and kicked the console. It flared a few bulbs at him and he ignored its protests. Women. He flinched at the cliché of the thought. But seriously. It had been a week since he'd rescued her from the cage and got her face back and now all she did was stomp around and pick fights. Ok, so he'd forgotten that on this particular planet for a woman to wear pink meant she was your concubine. And the natives had spent all night asking if his 'sex slave' wanted anything even after she had removed her pink hoodie. But Rose usually saw the funny side of such accidents. Instead she had stood up, slapped him infront of the entire room and stormed back to the Tardis, disappearing down the corridor before he had a chance to reason with her. Well, fine. He threw his heavy coat off onto the floor followed by his suit jacket then stalked around the console, poking, prodding and generally tinkering where it wasn't welcome; he was greeted by a particularly violent shower of sparks for his efforts and when the spray caught his hand he shouted "FUCK!" slightly louder than intended. It had been painful but not all that bad. He sighed, maybe this plan of his wasn't such a great idea. "Bollox to you too then," he muttered at the Tardis and marched to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. That was if the kettle decided it still liked him.

When he arrived he found the kitchen was not going to be the peaceful sanctuary he had hoped for. They seemed to have inadvertently picked up a feral child in their travels. Rose was crouched in front of the fridge rocking backwards and forwards evidently searching for something very important. She was muttering away under her breath, most of which the Doctor couldn't make out, though he thought he heard a few expletives and the odd 'bastard', 'complete wanker' and 'alien fuck wit', but couldn't be sure. All she wore was an old t-shirt a few sizes too big for her and as she rocked it rode up her back to reveal the lacy pink knickers she wore underneath. He briefly wondered if he could track down the maker of such divine underwear, buy everything they had ever made, and make Rose where nothing but lacy french knickers all day, every day until the end of time. He was starting to worry about the frequency of thoughts like this, and wondered why this regeneration seemed to have the hormonal tendencies of a teenage boy. With a surge forward Rose made a funny little squeaking noise, grabbed the side of the fridge and reached further inside, evidently finding what she was looking for. The Doctor chuckled at the site of her despite himself. He may not do domestic but Rose was obviously quite at home in his ship, with his Time Lord fridge ("You mean nothing, _ever_ goes off?" She had seemed more impressed with that than anything else he showed her of the ship.) Unaware that she was being watched Rose spun around when he laughed.

Wielding a cucumber.

She locked eyes with him. His lips were slightly parted and his brow furrowed but she found some deep satisfaction that she'd finally rendered the Doctor speechless. He was a little shocked at that too. After possibly the longest and definitely the heaviest silence she had ever experienced Rose coughed and managed to find her tongue.

"Had a craving for fresh food. Too many chips."

"Right, yeah. Fresh food is good. Very...err...healthy, cucumber is. Good for the skin. And good for the body. Might make you feel, y'know, better. Back to normal."

He trailed off as Rose's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"And what, exactly, does that mean?"

SHIT.

"Y'know, just, you've been a bit on edge lately, just a bit out of sorts..."

His tongue kept going long after his brain had crashed and burned screaming STOP OH FOR THE LOVE RASSILION STOP NOW MAN, great idea, antagonise an already pissed off Rose. She bore a worrying resemblance to her mother when in this mood and he didn't plan on getting slapped again. She glared at him across the kitchen table. For a moment he wondered if he's be the first man in history to suffer death by cucumber. Then it started, quietly at first but building into a full rage with Rose approaching waving the vegetable at him with surprising menace.

"Out of sorts? Out of sorts...having my face sucked off quite literally unlike YOU who buggered off to suck face with Madame fucking fish and leaving me behind on the space ship with homicidal tendencies. Out of sorts? Taking me to a planet where they think I'm some common whore and all you can do is laugh and point and make no attempt to correct them not to mention you ENCOURAGING them. You double-hearted oral-fixated stripey-suited wanker! You're so fucking hot then cold all the time and and don't even get me started on 1970/1870 same difference. Bollox. And..."

He was genuinely amazed at how little need for air Rose seemed to have. He tried to take her comments to heart, to feel ashamed or angry, but all he could focus on was just how little clothing she was wearing and the fact she was shaking an elongated plant product at him. The things he could do with that cucumber. It was all too much to take and mid-rant he lost all sense of control and grabbed her, forcing her up against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing now?!"

"Shut up" he growled.

"Oh lovely, were you even listening to a w..."

Before she could start ranting again he forced his lips over hers. His lips were cold and she gasped at the sensation, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and noted the taste, the temperature, the little moan at the back of her throat when he nipped her bottom lip between his teeth. Grinding his hips against hers and holding her hands above her head with a strength that was unexpected from such a lithe body, he pulled away just an inch and surveyed his prey. Feeling her breath against his lips he grinned, "What's the cucumber for really Rose?" She blushed deep pink, and he kissed her again, feeling the heat radiating from her face. He ground his hips into her harder and she gasped at what she felt pushing against her. The frustration bubbled up inside her and bored with submission she groaned and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away just out of her reach and watched her pout. She would never know how hard he fought the urge to swoop down and bite those lips, pouting, begging to be licked.

"I think you're a little stressed out, don't you? I think you need to relax, and I think I know the best way for you to do that..." The whole time he spoke, he noted, her eyes never left his mouth, and he wondered if she was even listening. "You know what the best way to relax is Rose? To let go, lose control...I think you should let go. And let me. Have complete. Control." He whispered the last two words, emphasising every syllable, letting his tongue rest at the back of his teeth. "Sound like a good idea?" The answers to this question were numerous and they all jostled for space within Roses head in the space of 4 seconds. The top of the list was 'hell ya', followed by 'is he serious?', and trailing behind was 'control of what?'. Rose found, however, that she could do nothing but nod emphatically with a small grunt as he crushed her pelvis into the wall.

"Y'see, I have very, very keen senses Rose. I can sense the slightest change in your heartbeat, in the rush of blood though your veins, the heat radiating from your body, your scent. They've all been so much louder, so much faster, so much stronger these last few days. And I think I know what's been keeping you so...(he leant closer to her, so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke) on edge." Rose took a deep breath but found it did little to clear her head, all she managed was to silently mouth "What?"

Still mere millimetres from her lips, the Doctors tongue darted out to wet his own. Rose swallowed hard, the tension was rising through her body increasing every time the Doctors hips ground against her, they still managed to avoid causing any friction where she really wanted it. Her arms began to ache being held above her head but he showed no signs of relenting. He stared deep into her eyes as though trying to read her thoughts, for all she knew he was, and she blushed. "I don't think, you've been able, to fuck yourself..."

Rose swore that momentarily all the oxygen in the room evaporated and she found herself devoid of the power of speech, thought and the ability to breath. The closeness of the Doctor, coupled with his evident fancy for domination and the fact that he had just said a very bad word in front of her (she had never heard him swear before...and she loved it) sent her reeling into sensory overload. If she wasn't sure before, if there had been some distant scrap of doubt lurking at the back of her mind about where their relationship was headed it was banished. He knew what she wanted, and he seemed ready to give it to her, consequences be damned.

"I think..." the Doctor continued in a barely audible growl that sent shivers down her spine and made her aware of just how close every part of his not so alien anatomy was to hers. "I think, you might have...lost something."

A wicked grin played at the corners of his lips, the tip of his tongue resting on his top teeth watching Rose breath deeply before realisation dawned across her face and she answered in a low, husky voice that matched the Doctor's, "You bastard". Narrowing her eyes and trying to sound as angry as she could while her insides melted.

"Now, now, Rose that's not a very nice thing to say is it?" He chided in a silky smooth tone, he stared her down as he let one hand grab both of hers, still high above her and the other ran down her body, the backs of his fingers against her cheek, her neck, the briefest moment against her breast, her nipples hardening at the touch, then gripping her side and turning her so she was side on to the wall and his hip ground into the side of hers. "Not a nice thing to say at all. Now say your sorry."

Her eyes almost closed, Rose could feel the Doctor's breath on her ear and the nape of her neck as he spoke, his voice at least a fifth lower than usual. Despite wanting to play his game, Rose felt a spike of defiance run through her, he could go straight to hell before she apologised. "Say your sorry Rose, or I'll make you pay." She was thoroughly impressed that her legs managed to stay solid and support her weight. His tongue snaked out and brushed her earlobe, then he was biting just enough to make her gasp, she worried she might come on the spot. "N-no". She shook her head slightly, tensing, worried that maybe he would lose interest if she didn't play along, that he might simply let her go and stalk off. The way his moods changed it wouldn't surprise her. Just as she was convincing herself she had fucked it up he slapped her arse, just the once, just hard enough that it stung. She breathed out quickly and had to remember how to let the air back in...did he just do that?

"Say. Your. Sorry." He spun her round so that she was face on, her breasts crushed against the wall, her hands still held above her. She was starting to lose the feeling in them and suppressed a giggle as she realised she still had hold of the cucumber. She was afraid she might drop it and that would probably ruin the mood. She rested her forehead against the cool wall, it was relief since her body felt it was on fire. He spanked her again and this time she groaned slightly as he did it. "You've been a very naughty girl Rose Tyler. Wearing such skimpy clothing on my Tardis, slamming doors, shouting at your Doctor..." Another slap. "Are you sorry yet? Or am I going to have to punish you further?" She could feel his filthy smile in the nape of her neck, his hard cock pressed against the small of her back and his trouser covered legs supporting hers. His free hand spanked her once more and then grabbed her hip to spin her back round. "Well? An answer please Miss Tyler...are you sorry?"

With a wicked grin to match his, Rose looked at him through heavy lids and thick lashes and licked her lips, "Definitely not."

_He had gone into Rose's room a week ago to ask for some of the hair gel she had let him experiment with a few days previously. She was in the shower and as he turned to leave it greeted him. Sitting quite disconcertingly on her bedside cabinet. Jiggling slightly. A bright pink, glittering dildo. In a moment of ape-like male pride he noted that his new regeneration put that piece of plastic to shame, definitely not something to feel jealous of. On second thoughts he had believed that Rose simply wasn't interested in him like that, never making a move, never seeming to succumb to the tension - what if she was diffusing the pressure he'd spent so long dreaming up? Well that was cheating, plain and simple. There he was working away at subtle seduction, building the tension and this lump of plastic was having all the fun. That's when he hatched his rather Machiavellian plan, and my my was he proud of this one. Just before they left the Tardis to explore 1950's London he had crept into Rose's room and found what he was looking for. He'd hidden it in the one place she was definitely not going to look for it and decided to see how long she could go before going completely 'ape'. Of course he hadn't counted on nearly losing her to the Wire and to be perfectly honest had forgotten his evil intentions when they returned to the Tardis that night, laughing and joking and teasing. They had eaten dinner together in a cosy room deep in the heart of the Tardis, very safe and they had talked for hours before Rose decided she was too sleepy to stay awake a second longer, he had walked her to her room and then gone to annoy the Tardis with a bit of jiggery-pokery. It wasn't until seven or eight hours later, when Rose stumbled into the console room in pyjama's and a foul mood, moaning about not having any corn flakes on board that he remembered what he'd stolen._

The Doctor swooped down for another kiss, hard and manic, his tongue searching every warm wet part of her mouth, tasting, learning, feeling his eagerness swell. He finally realised her hands from above her head and she rubbed her wrists, pouting slightly and fighting the urge to meet his eyes. He lifted her chin, ducking to catch her eye "Follow me" he smiled. She reached out and placed the cucumber on the table, grinning as the thought that she might not need it after-all filled her brain, she turned to follow but the Doctor had stopped.

"No, no. Bring that too."


	3. Chapter 3

As Rose followed the Doctor down the corridor her mind was racing. What had just happened? Was she dreaming? Had he really just had her pinned against the wall? Had he really spanked her? What did he want with the cucumber?

For his part the Doctor was quite clear in his mind despite the lust induced haze. Although time was hard to judge in the Tardis, Rose had been with him at least a year and he had spent the entire time (well maybe 98 of the time) obsessed with his companion. (The other 2 of the time he had been saving her so that he might one day fulfil the fantasies that consumed the other 98 of his life.) At first he had though she was just uninterested, and then after hearing her moan his name on the other side of her bedroom door his mind began to wander. He started to think maybe he was wrong, maybe there was a spark.

Then she had saved him.

Everything had changed from then, he cursed his broken body for having to regenerate, he had wanted to stay familiar but she seemed to like his new body as much as he did. He'd been trying so bloody hard to get a reaction from her, something more than smiles and sly looks. He teased, touched, made inappropriate comments, but every time he felt the tension might come to something, she spent a few hours in her room and came out sane. It drove him crazy. Not one to be beaten he was always wary when she returned to him like this. All tension gone, calm. He would have admired it if it wasn't so bloody frustrating. Of course all that changed when he found the vibrator…and confiscated it. He was delighted to see what the tension did to Rose in just a week. And now, well, he'd had at least a year to plan, to imagine, to fantasise. He knew _exactly_ how he wanted this to go. Of course he'd only had about 3 minutes to consider what to do with the cucumber but Time Lords can do a lot in 3 minutes.

It wasn't far to the door he was looking for and Rose followed him through breathless. It took her a moment to work out which room they were in, a huge antique looking four poster bed took up most of the floor space, the walls were a deep crimson colour and an old-fashioned high-backed leather chair sat in the corner surrounded by piles of books. The Doctors bedroom. He watched her taking in her surroundings for a moment before he got bored and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They stayed still, inches from each other for minutes, just staring, the Doctor slowly running his hands up and down Rose's bare arms, bending as though he would kiss her and pulling away, causing Rose to moan with disappointment. Her arse felt as though it were bruised, a warm heat started to spread around where he had slapped her. She grinned unconsciously at the sensation. It was that secret little smile that pushed the Doctor over the edge, he finally gave up his teasing as claimed Rose's lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt something hit him hard on the side of head.

"What the...?" Rose giggled, and bought her hand back in front of him - still clutching her cucumber. He gave her a roguish grin and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her easily and turning her towards the bed. He laid her down gently, kissing her as he did and moving down to kiss her neck, her arms, then grabbing a leg and kissing her knee, her calf and finally kissing her toe. She squealed as his tongue tickled. He smiled at her, a warm, honest smile, not the expression of lewd suggestion he'd been wearing for the past half an hour but something genuinely happy.

"Right, Miss Tyler. Clothes. Far too many of them."

"Agreed." She grinned, dropping the damn cucumber (finally) and sat up on the edge of the bed. She started pulling his shirt out of his trousers, working at the buttons with surprising speed and skill. He started at the top, dragging at his tie and dropping it close to the edge of the bed, then reaching down to the hem of Rose's oversized t-shirt. He sent up a small prayer to any deity that may have been in the vicinity that Rose wouldn't be wearing a bra, and when he lifted the shirt and she raised her arms so he could remove it easily, he promised to stop near a temple on their next visit and show just how thankful he was. Her breasts were more perfect than he had imagined, and god how he had imagined them. His cock suddenly felt extremely confined and he met her hands at his zip. She reached into his trousers and blushed to realise that he didn't wear underwear. For a moment Rose wondered if that was a common thing and thought of just how many time these trousers had stood between her and what she had wanted, but this thought was replaced with wondering just how much of a man her Doctor was. His head fell backwards as she slowly ran her hand from the base of his cock to the aching head. She used her free hand to lower the trousers and then started to massage his balls. His hands found her hair and wound themselves into her blonde mess, and just as she was about to take advantage of the position he dropped to his knees, slipping from her grasp.

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and he adjusted to the loss of the pressure from her hand. They began kissing again, slower this time. Rose had a chance to really taste the Doctor, to enjoy the coolness of his mouth, the hint of something sweet like honey, the overwhelming 'otherness'. He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her thighs as the kiss deepened. They spent long minutes just exploring each others mouths, hands brushing chests, arms, necks, shoulders, pinching nipples, teasing, licking, biting. It was Rose who broke the kiss, her hands resting at the nape of his neck, she stared at him. He felt a little exposed, as though she was trying to look straight into his soul.

"Alright?" he panted, nervous. What could she there, and would she like what she found? Could she see his sins and would she, could she forgive them? Was she about to change her mind?

"Perfect" she kissed him again, and he ducked lower, placing his hands either side of her head and began to lick a line across her collar bone. This tongue really was great fun. He could taste a hint of shower gel from that morning, her sweat, her perfume, and something he couldn't explain, although he was ready to spend a great deal of time trying to, something that was just Rose. Tasted almost like home. She wound her hands into his hair, pulling slightly. She ran her hands down his back, dug her nails in a trailed them up again. He groaned into her skin as she did and so she did it again, and again, loving the vibration of his voice against her. His tongue trailed down over her breasts, he felt her heartbeat against his tongue. Increasing, her temperature had risen too. He licked slow trailing circles around her left nipple while the other hand ran the backs of his fingers across her right breast. She bucked against him when he finally grabbed the nipple between his teeth. He savoured the taste and the sound of her hissed breath when he finally realised it. He lost himself for a while, investigating every nerve, every inch of skin, what made her moan, what made her thrust up against him, what made her heart race faster, harder against his tongue. It was only the friction of lace against his stomach that reminded him she still wore the lacy underwear. His fingers traced a line over the material, pushing through it to find her clit, hard and wet. She gave a small scream and pushed against him. Her head thrown back, eyes shut tight, bottom lip gripped between her teeth. He reached up to the edge of her knickers and slid them slowly down savouring every new inch of skin they revealed to him. He bent down and kissed her, his tongue flicking out and brushing briefly against her clit before he shifted. She half moaned and half screamed in dissapointment. He grinned wolfishly. "Patience."

He knelt between her thighs, and hovered over her, then grabbed her hand, kissing her palm and working down to her wrist. He pulled her hand up above her head, and somewhere above her he managed to secure her to the bedpost with the lacy underwear. She grinned. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Gallifreyan boy scouts," he poked his tongue out at her and bent down to kiss her, she didn't realise he had picked up his tie from the floor as well and when he broke away and started to secure her second hand she giggled nervously. Well what else are you supposed to do when a very naked, very happy Time Lord leans over you and waves his very happy anatomy in your face while he's tying you to the bed? She leaned up and licked the head of his now extremely hard cock. He groaned and momentarily stopped what he was doing, just stayed very still as Rose ran her tongue round and round, flicking and doing downright magic things. Roses magic tongue. That what he'd call it from now on. Using up what he was sure was the very last ounce of self-restraint left in his body, for this whole regeneration, he pulled out of her mouth and finished fastening her to the bedpost using his tie. He wasn't entirely sure when he had got into this domination thing, he knew when he first had fantasies about Rose they were all candles and baths and making love on some heavenly planet, but after the regeneration he found that alongside an increased sex drive he had a far more...unconventional imagination. He remembered early on staring at his hands (his fingers had grown about an inch, which was disconcerting) and coming up with at least 5 ways to make Rose scream using just two fingers. He leaned back on his knees and admired his work. The beautiful creature writhing beneath him seemed too goo to be true. For her part Rose was quite enjoying this adventure. She had imagined this happening for so long that she was still having trouble believing this was happening, kept expecting to wake up frustrated and embarrassed.

He shuffled down on the bed and kissed her stomach, her body jumped under his renewed contact. His fingers traced lines down the inside of her thigh, up over her hips, and brushing her course blonde hair. "Please..."

It was like music to his ears, Roses' breathless pleading. "Please what?" Her eyes flared open and then shut tight again as his finger pushed a little lower, the slightest touch on her clit, running down her wet lips, pushing only the tip of one finger inside.

"Please...please Doctor. My Doctor..."

He felt his own hearts race, his cock begging to be tended to, he ran his finger back to her clit and ran tiny, feather light circle round and round..."Please what? Tell me what you want Rose."

She breathed out hard, breath catching in her throat. Her teeth rested on her lip for a moment as she concentrated on the Doctors fingers and their torturously slow path over her pussy. "Please. Fuck me, please."

The rush of sensations in those three seconds threatened to send her over the edge. His mouth descended over her and he took her clit between his lips and sucked hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside her hot, wet pussy. His mind was full of her, her scent and taste, the contours of the inside of her body, he swirled his fingers round and further, finding the spot that made her gasp and buck and pull away all at once. His tongue flicked hard and fast against her clit and she cursed him aloud for having her tied up. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she could touch him, it was so intense she felt she might push him away, or maybe pull him deeper. His tongue was relentless and his fingers wouldn't rest, searching out every secret part of her and pushing it until he found a new angle, a faster rhythm. He let a third finger inside and she arched her back screaming as the wave of her orgasm crested. It felt as though every nerve in her body was throbbing, but far from letting her crash back to earth the Doctor continued his ministrations until she was lying still again, whimpering slightly at his continued contact but on an extended high like she had never felt before. He pulled his fingers out slowly and stretched up laying on his side trailing his wet fingers up her body, over her hard nipples, to her lips. She captured his fingers and tasted herself on his skin. He bent down and kissed her, licking her lips, then lowering his head to lick her nipples, tasting her where he had trailed his fingers.

"Relaxed?"

She shut her eyes tight and nodded, a smug grin spreading across her lips. She opened her eyes and cast a look to her left, "Definitely better than a cucumber!"

"Oh, well we're not finished yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, well we're not finished yet..."

Her eyes widened in part terror and part fascination as the Doctor leant over her and picked up the cucumber. starting at her toes he ran the cold, slightly rough skin up her body, over her ankles, between her knees and spreading her thighs with one hand he ran it up perilously close to her clit. He diverted quickly, running the rigid fruit over her hip and the flat plain of her stomach. He leant down to kiss her and she felt the cucumber pressed between them, she fought to suppress a laugh. Is that a cucumber in your pocket or are you just enjoying this way too much? The fact was the Doctor's anatomy was very obviously in need of some realise, she was amazed at his patience, his ability to tease her to within an inch of her life. He lowered the fruit until it exerted the slightest pressure against her clit, she sighed into his mouth and suddenly it didn't seem so funny.

"Did you wash this?" he suddenly piped up, sitting up next to her.

"What?" she looked at him confused, mourning the loss of his lips the pressure against her skin.

"Well, not very hygienic is it?"

"What? No, I guess not..." She frowned, this man had far too many thoughts racing through his brain, she was going to have to do something about that. Before she could tell him to shut up he was leaning over her again, pulling open a draw in the cabinet beside the bed. He returned with a small vile of baby blue liquid, it was full of tiny bubbling that almost seemed to sparkle. He squeezed the bottle and a few drops of the thick liquid balanced on his finger tips. He slicked them down the side of the cucumber before reaching down and running his fingers across Rose's breast.

The reaction was instant, a gentle tingling sensation spread through her chest and eventually spread out through her whole body, every nerve ending was burning slowly sending sparks through her skin and when the Doctor bowed to kiss along her neck his lips seemed ice cold. She lay there, drowning in the sensations and gasped when the Doctor placed the cucumber back to her clit, the liquid there made her scream and she writhed beneath him trying to get more contact with her Doctor and his new toy. She was frustrated with the ties now, wanting to touch him, spread this feeling of warmth through both of their bodies.

The heat died away slowly and The Doctor, who was working on a sensitive spot over her right hip, looked up through surprisingly long lashes, "we can play with that stuff later, for now I just want you all to myself." with that he dropped the fruit over the edge of the bed and resumed the teasing with his own fingers. she was warm and slick for him by now and struggled to get more of him inside her. He was totally engrossed in her body, her taste, her smell, he reactions. He eventually worked his way back up her body where he kissed her deeply, letting his tongue trail along her lips before dipping inside her mouth to where she was warmest. He groaned at the sensation of that heat against his cool tongue. His hands were exploring every unresisting inch of her body. She had given up struggling against the ties and let him discover every secret place, every switch that turned her from smoulder to burn, every point that when he licked, bit, pinched or blew against made her wriggle. He kept her fixed at that point somewhere between ecstasy and agony that made her scream and moan until her voice was hoarse. He found his dominate streak was mixed with some real kinky cravings. He was loving the strangled sound somewhere between a moan and a plea he pulled from Rose's lips when he nibbled at her right nipple and pinched her left and the way she threw her head back when he curled his fingers just like that left his cock aching for attention. Oh and when he licked there...she was begging again. Oh, he liked _that_.

"Please, Doctor, please. Let me go, I want to touch you, untie me. Pleee..."

He moved back to lick her hip and angled his fingers pushing upwards quickly. She arched her back, exposing her throat, her pulse evident to him under her skin. He swept up her body and licked her pulse point.

"DOCTOR!"

He pulled away, smiling at her frustration. "Yes, Rose?"

"Untie me. Please?" she was flushed from the effort of coherent speech and so he obliged, leaning over her to untie her right hand, his anatomy was once again exposed to her. She grinned. Revenge.

She arched up and wrapped her lips around his cock, sliding her mouth down until her tongue could swirl over his head, again and again. He let out a cry, something she didn't quite make out, it sounded like a prayer and a curse all at once. She grinned, mission accomplished. He struggled to realise her hand quickly, and once it was free she bought it down to help. While her tongue worked at a furious pace around the throbbing head of his cock her hand encased the base and slowly, torturously, deliberately, slowly began to slide down to her lips. The Doctor placed his head against the head board and ran his fingers through Rose's hair, careful not to thrust forward, aware the position offered him far too much power. He needn't of worried, with expert skill Rose relaxed her throat, tilted her head back slightly and guided him all the way into her mouth. The Doctor found for the first time in about three hundred and forty two years there was absolutely nothing on his mind, all thoughts having taken a vacation on a little pink Rose-shaped cloud. The hand in her hair clenched, as he tried to hold back from the edge of oblivion. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to look into her eyes, this was the first time, this was the beginning, he needed her to see and understand.

Rose was vaguely aware he was rambling, but it was no language she could understand. she later realised that he was speaking in his native tongue, and she smiled - what ever h had been saying was too filthy for the Tardis to translate! She wasn't even aware that he hadn't united her left hand, she was enjoying this far more than ever before. His skin had the same 'other' taste as his kiss, and even his dick, which was throbbing and hard was still cooler than she expected. It was cold against her tongue. And the noises he was making, they made her heart skip a beat and her head spin.

It was only when he eventually pulled out of her mouth with a grunt and lowered himself so they were face to face that she realised she was still tied down. He was hovering right above her now and she lifted her thighs to his skinny hips, her heels rested on the back of his thighs. But he wasn't ready yet, he was busy looking at her. Just staring so intensely it made her blush and look away. No one had ever looked at her like that. There she was naked and vulnerable and the Doctor was staring at her as though there were nothing else in all the worlds, all the universe, all of time. His fingers caught her chin and made her look at him again.

"What?" she whispered, holding his stare.

"You are so...I never thought I could feel this..." his eyes were darker than she had ever seen them and as she stared she felt she could see further than ever before...and they went on forever, cold and alone. And so scared. She had never realised before, just how scared. The last one, no one left to go home to, to help him, to be proud, to tell him...

"I love you. My Doctor." He devoured her lips as though trying to swallow her words, her love. He needed it more than he wanted to admit too and in all the fantasies, all the dreams, he had always avoided imagining she would feel this way. He never though he could feel this, and never thought he _should_. With five words his Rose banished those demons. Her lips burnt his they were so hot but he could not stop, kissing her so hard she felt her lips might be bruised. He pulled away finally with a gasp and without another thought he pushed inside her until their hips met.

"I love you, my Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She felt her back arch and her head thrown back as he filled her entirely, almost too much. She was forced back to the edge somewhere between rapture and torture, she lay still for a moment, trying hard not to breathe too heavily incase she moved too quickly.

The Doctor lay his head in the hollow of her shoulder, afraid that the sudden heat and tightness of her would be his undoing. They both lay still, hardly breathing for a minute before Rose relaxed around him enough that he began to slide out slowly. Looking down at her face he searched for pain, afraid that he had moved too quickly, but sensing his fears she nodded gently to him and nudged her hips against his. He began slowly, pulling out and waiting a heartbeat before pushing back in, but he gradually got harder, faster with each stroke. She shut her eyes tight, trying to feel everything.

He was definitely no match for anything battery powered and she smiled at the thought. He touched her deeper than she had been touched before and the response from her body was amazing. Every nerve seemed to be set alight, her head was spinning, she felt her heart rate double and her skin flush. The Doctor was propped up, watching her every reaction with every one of his thrusts and marvelling. He swooped down and planted a line of kisses down the middle of breasts, the heat was amazing. He felt her heartbeat, so loud and precise that single beat, against his tongue. He thrust harder and deeper and she screamed, wrapped her legs around his hips and forcing him in as deep as she could take.

He watched as a trail of half-nonsense fell from her wet, parted lip, "Yes, oh God yes, please. Please. There, fuck yes. Fuck. Oh, oh, uuuh. Fuck. Doctor. My Doctor. Please..." He wasn't sure what she was begging for anymore, his body was singing, trembling like a plucked string at an impossibly high frequency. He was aware that another voice had joined hers and was surprised to realise it was his own. He was more amused to watch sense her reaction when he swore. She _really_ liked that. Well, he was not one to disappoint. "Fuck, yes Rose. Oh yes. Fucking hell, yes. Oh Rose, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Rose's arm snaked around his hip then up his back and her nails dug trenches as she moaned louder, feeling the tension in her body building up. She grabbed his shoulder as he dipped his head so his mouth was by her ear, she could feel his breath against her neck. He began to whisper encouragement and a few pleas of his own, "That's my girl, good girl. My Rose, cum for me Rose. Oh yes, fuck. My Rose, cum for your Doctor..."

His words sent her spiralling over the edge, she pushed her body against his, her nails dug deep in his shoulder, and screamed. The Doctor steadied his rhythm but did not pull out, even though she begged him to go faster he knew he could keep her on her high far longer than she had ever experienced. She tried to say his name but found the power of speech had left her once again and so she screamed until her lungs were empty, her body arched again and again, his continued contact keeping her body on edge for what felt like an eternity. When she finally felt herself relaxing, coming back to her senses she whimpered at his continued contact, he slowed but did not stop and she lifted her legs further up his body to allow him better access. She wasn't used to persistent action after climax, in fact, when she thought about it she couldn't remember a time she had ever cum with a guy inside her. A grin, that would put a cheshire cat to shame, stretched across her face as she looked up at her Doctor. He really was fantastic!

He smiled down at her. He had watched the entire display of Rose's orgasm and was finding it increasingly difficult to hold on to reality. Seemingly unconsciously Rose's hand had trailed down from his shoulder and across his chest. Down his strong, flat stomach and lower. By now the Doctor's head was leant back and his eyes tight shut as he concentrated on something, anything, incredibly boring to try and hold back for as long as possible. The only problem was every time he found something to focus on the image of naked writhing Rose was superimposed on top. Rose's fingers had trailed down to where their bodies were joined and she ran her fingers over the Doctor's slick cock as he pulled out. His eye shot open and he swore loudly, watching in fascination as Rose's fingers ran over him and then inside herself along side his cock. The whole time her eyes were shut and she seemed unaware of what she was doing. He leant forward so that his chest was inches from her breasts, her hand traced up his side and over his chest and finally fell to her own. Still with eyes closed she began rubbing and pinching her nipple, pressing it between her finger tips. The Doctor growled deep in his chest and bent to lick her nipple between her finger tips. She gasped, opened her eyes and moved her hand away, embarrassed.

"Don't stop."

His voice was breathless and so feral it was almost menacing. She Looked into his darkened eyes and replaced her hand, rubbing tiny circles over her nipple with two fingers before pinching again. She closed her eyes again enjoying the feeling. The Doctor moaned loudly then cried out as he felt himself pushing deep, deeper. She took up her chanting again, close to his ear, this time she was encouraging him, "Yes, my Doctor. Fuck me, oh yes fuck me. Harder. Harder. Oh yes, cum for me. My Doctor. Oh oh..."

He couldn't last a minute longer, he pushed deep inside Rose, making her gasp and scream all at once. A tidal wave approached him and drowned him all at once, a wave that had been waiting to break for hours, days, weeks, centuries. He buried himself inside Rose for a moment then felt himself pumping short hard thrusts as she wrapped around him, her skin radiating heat. He held his Rose to him, so tight she could hardly breathe. He felt her squeezing him, deep inside her cunt and the last sparks of his orgasm washed over him as she came for a third time.

This time was far deeper, something that suddenly crashed over her without any warning. She screamed out, his name and spasmed around him, drawing a hissed breath from his lips. As they both floated back to earth the Doctor relaxed against Rose's chest, her hand rubbed along his spine, she could feel his double pulse racing, and into his hair. She whispered sweet nonsense into his ear for a long moment until he finally pulled out causing her to moan into his ear. He reached above them to finally untie Rose then rolled to his side and pulled her to him, her face buried in his chest, his heartbeats playing against her cheek. Her now free, and slightly numb, left hand trailed over his chest.

"It missed all the fun." she pouted.

"Well next time I promise to tie this," he lifted her limp arm from her side, "one up and this one can have all the fun."

He took each of her fingers into his mouth, kissing a licking them back to feeling.

"Next time i'm tying _you_ up." she sighed, sleepy. He grinned into her hair.

"Rose?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can we get rid of this thing now?" he lifted the pink vibrator from the open cabinet draw. She looked up, mock anger and shock across her face.

"I knew you stole it. Bastard!"

"Yeah well, it was having all the fun." He grinned.

"Well...still think we should keep it."

"And why's that?"

"Well, it's far more hygienic than a cucumber."


End file.
